Familia es lo primero
by Leviathan2.0
Summary: Mirando la ejecución del capitán Vidal, Pan piensa en las razones que le llevaron a hacer lo que hizo con Ofelia.


El Fauno miro la muerte de Vidal sin otra expresión que no fuese una sonrisa sádica. Nadie noto que estaba allí. No quería que nadie se diese cuenta de que estaba allí. Paso entre los humanos sin que lo notasen incluso cuando los toco.

Su venganza había sido bien servida.

Escucho al bebe llorar y lo miro con una expresión casi cariñosa. No apreciaba a los humanos pero este era especial. Muy especial.

Podía acusarsele de muchas cosas. Genocidios, locura y masacre eran su tarjeta de visita, de hecho. Pero había algo en lo que estaba de acuerdo siempre.

Familia primero. Tarea después. Eso era la condición que sus empleadores acordaron, incluso si no se llevaban muy bien con él.

Años antes dos de sus hijos habían cometido una transgresión. Si bien no era demasiado grave, sus jefes les habían sentenciado un castigo y él fue el encargado del mismo.

De los seres poderosos que eran antes se habían reducido a ser simples personas en dos países y décadas separados sin recuerdos de lo que habían sido, condenados a vivir una vida y luego morir para volver a ser lo que eran.

Inesperadamente se habían unido de nuevo. No solo eso, sino que habían tenido una hija.

Le habían concedido una nieta.

Si bien no era poco común para un ser de tan larga vida como él/ella tener nietos continuamente, desde su perspectiva al menos, esto era muy poco común. Tras la muerte del padre y su posterior renacimiento de nuevo como uno de los Favorecidos sus empleadores les ordenaron que protegiesen a la mujer y a su hija en secreto hasta que la mujer fuese recolocada de nuevo en su antiguo lugar.

En lo referente a su hija, tras reflexionarlo mucho, se decidió que se vería si tenia aptitudes para ser ascendida. Si era solo una humana normal se dejaría en su lugar.

El padre, disfrazado como un medico, le aviso acerca de que Ofelia tenia la marca de nacimiento que todos sus hijos compartían. Pero eso no era suficiente, así que envío tres miembros de una de las especies menores bajo disfraces de insectos. Estas les confirmaron que, si bien no podía ver como eran realmente, era capaz de ver una aproximación a través de sus ilusiones.

Ahora bien, no podía ascenderla cuando quisiese. Debía morir antes bajo ciertas condiciones para ser admitida en su mundo. Con cada prueba superada se iría volviendo menos humana hasta llegar a ser digna de su ascendencia. Aunque viendo a la inmundicia llamada Capitán Vidal tratar tan mal a su niña casi le había hecho mostrar el dedo medio a sus jefes y encargarse personalmente.

Se había dado cuenta de un problema de inmediato. Incluso si tenia su sangre aún era mayormente humana y, por tanto, podría no ser capaz de soportar los aspectos más adversos de su mundo. Cuando se conocieron por primera vez, hablando a través de metáforas que un niño pequeño podía entender, le coloco un filtro en su vista para protegerla de lo que iba a ver.

También le había dado otro nombre en su primer encuentro: Moanna. En el lenguaje humano significaba una cosa. En el de su gente significaba Nieta-Del-Que-Acecha-En-La-Oscuridad, uno de sus muchos títulos.

Para su primera prueba le dio tres bolas y le pidió que recuperase una llave de un sapo gigante. El sapo era realmente un shoggoth, una masa amorfa de material sin demasiado pensamiento propio, las bolas estaban llenas de veneno y la llave era donde había colocado la primera parte de lo necesario para su maduración. Pero en su ilusión ella veía lo que le había dicho que viese. Si no lo hiciera se habría vuelto loca nada más echar un vistazo.

Tras ello le había pedido algo que permitiese a su madre vivir. Su madre, su hija, debía morir para volver y lo sabia. Pero no pudo resistir darle una de sus criaturas bajo la forma de una planta humanoide para ella y una normal para los demás con instrucciones sobre como cuidarla al menos hasta que su madre diese a luz.

Se había sentido increíblemente enfadado cuando ella había comido de la mesa de otro de sus hijos, el Hombre Pálido, y le dijo que no le daría su tercera tarea. Luego su madre quemo la planta en su ignorancia y murió en el parto, por lo que pudo volver. Tras una discusión con ambos padres, se había decidido a darle una última tarea. Ya estaba a dos terceras partes del proceso, así que no iba a dejarla a medio hacer.

La última parte implicaba morir para tener su metamorfosis, por lo que la hechizo para entrar en un coma de varios días tras morir como humana. No podía dejar que los aldeanos pensasen cosas raras o viesen algo que no debían.

Le sorprendió ver que el bebe parecía tener también potencial para ascender, pero era demasiado joven para sobrevivir a sus pruebas. Aún más el hecho de que Moanna no lo matase cuando le pidió sangre en el altar. No sabia de muchos humanos que no lo hubiesen hecho ya sea por codicia o sadismo puro y había conocido demasiados humanos en su vida.

Cuando Vidal la mato casi salio del escondite en el que se encontraba pero decidió que los humanos le diesen su merecido a la bazofia. En su lugar se metió en la mente de su nieta junto con sus padres. No se dio cuenta hasta un poco más tarde de que su filtro aún estaba activo. Tendría que explicar mucho a su nieta en esos días. No ayudaba que la había llamado princesa de forma cariñosa.

Tras lanzar una sonrisa a su nieto, se movió junto a su nieta, sin abandonarla durante todo el proceso. Algunos invocadores lo intentaron llamar en esos días pero les había dejado el contestador. Esto era más importante.

Le explico la realidad del universo y las razones por las que no se la había mostrado antes. Le hablo de la Luz y el Camino, del Caos Amorfo en el Centro de la Realidad y de la Madre de los Mil Jóvenes, entre otros. Le revelo su lugar en el universo y más allá.

Cuando sus tentáculos se rompieron a través de su tumba en su tercera noche él la estaba esperando junto a sus padres y todos sus parientes reales cercanos a la zona. Un grupo de soldados que venía a sofocar la rebelión fueron los únicos otros testigos por casualidad.

Sus gritos de terror y locura sonaron junto con los sonidos incomprensibles de jubilo de los miembros del Millón de Favorecidos en sus verdaderas formas al recibir un nuevo miembro en sus filas.

El Caos Reptante miro con orgullo a su nieta ya desarrollada mientras planificaba como conseguir la custodia de su nieto también.

Después de todo, la familia es lo primero.


End file.
